Breaking The Habit
by Cherry Blossom55
Summary: I dont know whats worth fighting for or why i had to scream. I dont know why i instigate and say what i dont mean. I dont know how it got this way but i know its not alright so i'm breaking the habit. i'm breaking the habit tonight. KibaxKariusualpairing
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this Cherry Blossom55 and presenting Rouga Inuzuka bringing you the sequel to "Kiss The Girl"**

**We hope you enjoy at much as Rouga Inuzuka and I have had writing it**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Pairings- KibaxKarixNeji SasukexSakura NarutoxHinata ShikamaruxIno **

Summary- I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I had to scream! I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how it got this way but I know it's not all right so I'm breaking the habit! I'm breaking the habit tonight.

Prologue

This thought was rolling through there minds...

It was happening in a few weeks the day they will remember forever...

The dance that could change everything...

It is homecoming soon and that was all they both could think about for the longest times...

They wanted each other but things had changed...

Kari Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka they love each other at heart but will people tear them apart?

They are completely clueless about each other and that may be there weakness...

But will that clueless ness bring them together at heart?

Kari was having trouble falling asleep that night after having a nightmare about her and Kiba. She knew it wouldn't come true but she wasn't sure. After all she has been through lately it seems like Kiba is the least of her worries. Kari is 15 years old that makes her 2 years younger than Sasuke and 7 years younger than Itachi.

"Kari you alright?" a voice asked from behind her bedroom door.

"I'm fine Sasuke." She said softly

"Alright anyway get some sleep there is school tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be late for that." He said with sarcasm written all over it

"Fine but you should too. Remember tomorrow is a big day for Sakura." Kari said knowing that the mention of her name will make Sasuke blush.

"Hn." He said back.

"Good night nii-san." She said and went into a deep slumber.

**So what did you think of our story so far? R&R!!!!!**

**If you do I will give you cookies and ice cream!!!**

**Love. Cherry Blossom55 and Rouga Inuzuka **


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Hey everyone this is Cherry Blossom55 and Rouga Inuzuka again bringing you the first chapter of **_Breaking The Habit_ **and trust me this is one of the most interesting chapters I have wrote.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Pairings- KibaxKarixNeji, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, and ShikaxIno**

**Summary- **_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I had to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how it got this way but I know it's not alright so I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit_

**Itachilova101:** Thank you 

**Naru-chan luvs Sasuke: **Thanks for the encouragement I will defiantly continue now

Chapter 1

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

"Kari lets go!" Sasuke yelled up the stairs to his sisters' room

"5 more minutes nii-san." Kari said

"No now." He said

"Fine." She replied still half asleep. She got out of her bed and made her way to the dresser and picked out a light blue tank top with faded blue jeans and a pair of vans. As she got dressed she saw her necklace on the dresser and started to tear. 'Mother why did you have to leave me here. Why couldn't you take me with you.' Was the thought rolling through her head.

"Kari hurry up we are going to be late." Sasuke said. Kari then snapped back to reality and grabbed her book bag and left her room.

"Hey nii-san?" Kari asked that made Sasuke look at her. "Can I drive there?" Sasuke started laughing and tossed her the keys

"Sure why not, but we better get there in one piece." Sasuke replied. They then walked out the door and the Uchiha's got into a red convertible and started of to Stralh High School. As they approached the school they saw there fan boys and fan girls standing there waiting.

"Kari I love you so much!"

"Marry me Sasuke!" was all they had to say. They pulled into the parking lot and then got out of the car. The fans then made a dash towards them.

"Back away from my boyfriend and my best friend now before I hurt you all." A voice from the crowd said. Of course it had to be Sakura Haruno Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Awe." They said and left the Uchiha's alone.

"Thanks babe." Sasuke said and then kissed her.

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while giggling. "Hey Kari are you okay? You're not your usual self today."

"Oh I'm fine." She replied

"Yeah sure." Sakura said even though she knew she was lying.

"KARI!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled out from the distant. He came running toward them and all they saw was green spandex.

"Lee?" Kari said to him as he ran to her.

"Kari my love will you go with me to homecoming?" Lee blurted out.

"Homecoming? But you're a senior I'm a sophomore. That doesn't fit that well together plus your 18 and-" she was cut off by Sasuke

"No way in hell is my sister going with someone who wears spandex and thinks he is full of youth." Sasuke said. Kari stood there in shock and just listened to everything then yelled.

"Sasuke stop acting like my dad cause you will never be him!!!!" she then ran off and bumped into...

Awe sorry had to leave you with the cliffhanger there but I thought it would be a good place to stop.

XOXO 

** 3 Cherry Blossom55**

**R&R**

**P.S. I know the chapter was short but don't kill me for it!!!**


End file.
